big_chunglesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lolly Tribe
The_Lolly_Tribe is an anti chungler turned chungler. She lead an anti chungle group also called the lolly tribe, and succeeded in converting 10-12 chunglers to lolly accounts. Her mascot is the animal crossing character Lolly. She is now a contributing member of the community and is tasked with telling new chunglers the Chungle Rules. She is active in both PVPKU and the Chungle Cleanup Crew. Backstory Not much is known on how or where Lolly was created. It's theorized that Anti might've created Lolly or had something to do with Lolly's past with anti-chungling. Chungle War 3 It all started on July 5th. The lolly tribe started up and was looking for members. During this time chunglers talked about peace. They just wanted peace in the chungle community more than ever. People didn't want to be in a meaningless war, and I see that now. But if I ever wanted a chance at destroying chungling, I couldn't be peaceful about it. PVPKU was also formed pretty late in my times as an anti chungler. PVPKU's goal was to keep the community peaceful. They never did anything (but all chungle groups never did anything for the community except for the Cleanup Crew).I should also mention the chungle alliance started up around this time. One of their goals was to destroy the Lollys. But it was pretty much just an "army" meant to try to intimidate me. Sometimes I wonder what was the true power of the chungle alliance. And on that day, July 10th, I declared war on the chunglers. Was this is a dumb thing to do? Yes. It was. I regret ever starting that war. But I learned a lot from that experience. Now, I didn't do much as an anti chungler. I only killed 5 chunglers.At that time there was only around 300 something chunglers. And now we have 500. So who did I kill? I killed Tired_chungles, useful_chungles, cherry_of_cherrys, logical_chungles and Depressed Chungles. Now the only kill I actually earned was cherry. Everything else is a different story. Tired chungles was an spy account used by tangy to spy on the alliance. Useful was working with me and other anti chunglers. And logical and depressed just went along with an event that occured in a groupchat. (heh fun fact about cherry. Me and some other anti chunglers made a group chat with cherry attempting to kill cherry. Cherry had to go but we considered cherry dead. I messaged cherry asking if he was dead. And he said no. But you know what this guy said? "Anti chunglers and lollys are stupid WORDs". yeah... cherry ended up deleting their account so in the end we pretty much killed that bich). Then on July 13th, I ended the war. And in the process I idiotically blamed the problems of the chungle community on hunter/minature. Now was blaming the problems of the chungle community on hunter a good idea? nonononononononon not at all. After I ended the war I took a break from instagram for a week. I needed to keep my mind off of what just happened. I was originally gonna stay for 3 days after I ended the war to answer some questions. But I was too ashamed of what I did. While hiding in the shadows I had to try to undo what I did to the best of my abilities. I had to kill all of the lollys. I killed every lolly one by one. It was sad to see something I created go this far and then have to destroy it. But it was what I needed to do. After the War July 13th, the war ended. One week later... Lolly returned. She saw something interesting, and thought to come back and see what it was. After the war ended, hunter changed his name back to miniature. He changed it to be sure that new chunglers won't take the name. Then some chungler made an account taking the name chungle_hunter. The impostor said that something would happen, something that would take place on another account. The impostor could've been foreshadowing something that would happen later, but I have no way to know for sure. Then, on July 22nd, something new came. Not many chunglers knew about him, at least then. The SACT tribe. The idea of the sact tribe was having all lollys, all tangys, all anti chunglers in one tribe. At first I was willing to join, but later i decided against it. Poko messaged me that day, saying that he needs help silencing him. He didn't want people freaking out and giving him attention. He also said "this would basically just bring attention to the community and bring more people in, exactly what you don't want, right". I then decided to help silencing him. Poko also said something that I thought was pretty interseting, "theyre not intimidating like hunter was or mysterious like you were or funny like tangy was. just a tryhard it seems". I told him that we shouldn't destroy chungling. I told him that their are some good chunglers, and not all are bad. And after that, the sact was gone, well thats what we thought. On July 28th, the sact was back. And they supposedly had some ip addresses of a few pvpku members. This wasn't a joke anymore. This wasn't just some pointless war. This was serious. To help combat this new threat to chungling, I did something that I would've never seen myself doing. I joined PVPKU. This was the most important thing I ever did in my time in the chungle community. If I didn't join PVPKU, I would've became the next miniature. It must've been strange, seeing an anti chungler like me join PVPKU, something that was made because of me. For pretty much the entire day, the chungle community was in chaos. People were panicking, chungle accounts becoming private, people blocking sact. It wasn't until admin six did some investigating and found it was all fake. After all of that, it was all over. Chungle accounts didn't have to be private anymore, nobody had to worry about the sact. I remember somebody on big chungles asked me if I was gonna stay. The only reason I joined was to deal with the sact, and the sact was shut down so there was no reason for me to stay there anymore. But, I didn't leave. Everybody in PVPKU was really cool. So basically, the sact "had" ip addresses of some chunglers, Lolly joined PVPKU, and the sact was revealed to be fake. All of that in one day. Everything after that was calm. No anti chunglers making drama, it was nice. But something new came, something with some actual potential. Miniature messaged me about it, saying if I knew anything about it. It was, shadow insurgency. A mysterious group of people all wanting chunglers to get perishin'. They started on August 2nd. Not much was or is known about shadow insurgency. They never told anybody else about their plan. Miniature tried to infiltrate shadow insurgency by using his main account LOST, but that didn't work. Then they suddenly disappeared, no goodbyes, they were just gone. Their last post was on August 14th. After everything that happened, the war, the sact, shadow insurgency, Lolly became something new. She wasn't an anti chungler trying to defeat chungling anymore, she wasn't following in miniature's footsteps anymore. She became... A chungler. Chungle War 4 The last anti chungler is in captivity, the galaxy is at peace. Times have changed ever since the third chungle war. Chungling has gained more popularity now. Lolly was more of an ally to chungling rather than a person trying to destroy it. Miniature/Hunter left chungling to join another community called DATA NOT FOUND. Chungling was, what it seemed, at peace. But then that changed. On September 12th, it was reported by admin m that poko went missing. Everybody was confused and worried. What happened to poko? Who, or what did this? It was later revealed that anti chungles kidnapped poko. Very surprising, Lolly thought anti was gone for sure. Soon after that new came out that anti took admin two. Anti also took admin void and 0.5. This is bad, somebody has to step up and try to save them. And that somebody did step up, to challenge anti and save the admins. Her name was, Lolly. She was armed with a power suit made by ancient Chungle warriors. On September 19th, Lolly took a trip in his gunship to Mt. Ebott in search for anti and the admins. A child was also there for some reason, wonder who it was (btw that child lol). Lolly went searching in the underground for the admins. She first had an encounter with anti. But something was.. strange. It seems that anti turned into a little gold flower. Out all of the forms anti could've chosen, why a golden flower? Oh whatever, but it does remind of this one game, you know, that one. Moving on. Lolly went to Snowdin where he saw admin two. After a nice interaction that included Lolly bonking two with a bone. shortly after that anti came in and threw a dog bomb at lolly hahah cool. So, I'm too lazy to write the rest so lemme just copy it from the chungle war 4 wiki. Next, he encountered Admin Void in Waterfall. Void was on top of a large jagged rock, shouting obscenities at Lollybelow, before jumping down. Void was kind enough to give Lolly a Hero Brella to defend herself with before pummeling her with all sorts of ink weapons. Lolly tricked Void, however, by telling her there was Off the Hook plushes behind her, and knocked her out. Void seemed to be rescued, before being dragged off by Anti in a helicopter. Anti didn't just drop a Splat Bomb, but also a Soul Pebble containing Blanca inside. Blanca was released before Lolly was blown up by a Splat Bomb. Next, Lolly headed through Hotland, and in the CORE she discovered Admin 0.5, who was reprogrammed to chomp Lolly's head into dough. MathewPatrick13 showed up just in time with a dumb theory to make 0.5 malfunction however, and the day was saved. Per routine, Anti showed up in a rocket powered tricycle and dragged off 0.5, and then dropped a Freddy Fazbear Bomb on his head, Lolly shook it off and continued through to the castle. Wow what a lot of text. You should also check the Chungle war 4 wiki it's much better than this. Anyways, Lolly made her way to the castle. On the way, Lolly encountered Blanca where she was totally blown up by a missile. Looks like I'm too lazy again ahahah have more of the chungle war 4 wiki. Inside the castle, Admin Poko was watering (peeing on) some flowers. It seems Poko was prepared for a battle, as upon seeing Lolly, he made awkward pee jokes that no one liked. He then slowly lead Lolly to the Dance Barrier, triple-checked to make sure Lolly was ready, and unleashed the disco fever. The entire battlefield had become a dance hall. Poko whipped out his jazzy trident and challenged Lolly to dance with him. Lolly was resistant and refused to fight. Eventually Lolly shouted out "POKO, STOP FIGHTING!" and that must have turned something off in his brain because his attack and defense plummeted. Poko still wouldn't give up the fight, however, and Lolly was forced to use a charge beam. Poko's hypnoshades fell off, and Poko offered his SOUL to Lolly, and urged her to defeat Anti. But Lolly refused, so Poko instead opted to escape as fast as possible, but instead Anti came and killed him. Poko was dead and Lolly was furious. It seemed Anti was finally ready to take the fight straight to Lolly, and Anti's powers are incomprehensible. When Lolly re-awoke in pitch darkness, he was greeted with an unstable television screen taunting him. Lolly somehow had a feeling there was a pulsating mass behind the screen. Anti poked fun at Lolly's failure mercilessly. Lolly had enough with being nice, and finally challenged Anti. Anti took a great hearty laugh and revealed his body. A terrible, all-powerful beast with an uneven amount of souls. Anti's strength was godlike, and his powers unimaginable. Time and time again, Lolly was sent back to the GAME OVER screen. Each attempt to fight back, even with Lolly powerful enough to take Poko down, Anti laughed it off and sent Lolly back where she started. The cycle continued with Lolly returning and dying until a warning screen appeared on Anti's television screen. A communication had opened with Admin Two! She healed her, and egged her on (get it). This was followed by Void, and 0.5 offering their best meals and verbal support for Lolly! Poko didn't have anything for Lolly to eat but cheered her on as well. At the end of it all, it was the admin souls fueling Anti, and they had the power to take it away. Anti's strength and defense was thoroughly dropped, and this time Lolly actually stood a chance. Anti returned, expecting for the same cycle to continue, but instead his attacks didn't kill Lolly. Lolly charged a zero laser and dealt a huge amount of damage to Anti, who couldn't possibly survi- Lolly had not accounted for one thing. Anti's power to "save" and bend time. Anti loaded their save from before they died. Lolly didn't have the ability to win, even if he could damage Anti, as Anti can just reload and heal themselves whenever. Anti was closing in for a final blow to knock Lolly right out of the timeline, when the admins rebelled. The power of their souls combined overwhelmed Anti, and he lost his beastly form and all of his powers right there. Lolly had won! Anti requested one simple thing. A dignified death. Lolly felt bad, and declined to execute the wilting flower. Thoroughly japed by Anti again! Anti thanked Lolly by absorbing every single soul of every single chungler, ever, including the remaining admins. With that power, Anti is no less than immortal. Wow, that was fun! Chungle Power Suit When Lolly heard Anti was taking admins, she had to do something. She used the Varia Suit, designed by ancient chungle warriors. This suit lasted until Lolly defeated Anti in his omega form. When Lolly won against Anti in his omega form, Anti requested one thing, to be killed. Lolly refused and Anti responded by asborbing all of the souls in the Chungledom. When Lolly woke up she found herself in a very strange place. It was dark, it was cold, you couldn't see a thing. Lolly suspected that she was in some sort of void, but she had no way to know for sure. After realizing she had matches in her pocket, she ignited them to reveal that her power suit was gone. And aydyadaydyadyaydyyda Lolly fight Anti, Anti dies and Lolyl not die. After the war ended with anti dead, Lolly now had no way to defend herself. She had no power suit, she was defenseless. But then she discovered something interesting. The energy Anti was gonna use to destroy the Chungledom must've had some Contrarium in it. Before the energy could escape from Mt.Ebott and destroy the Chungledom, Anti contained it successfully saving the Chungledom from it's doom, but it costed him his life. The energy blasted Lolly out of Mt.Ebott with all of the admins saved. Lolly soon discovered that her body was now producing Contrarium. After making finding that out, she decided to make a new suit with the Galactic Federation's help. Lolly and the Galactic Federation made the CED suit. CED Suit The Contrarium Enhancement Device Suit is a Contrarium Enhancement Device designed for Lolly. After Anti contained the energy he was going to use to destroy the Chungledom, the blast of energy launched Lolly out of Mt.Ebott. After that incident, her body began self producing Contrarium. The Galactic Federation rebuilt Lolly’s suit with their CED technology so that she may safely harness Contrarium. Thanks to the CED Suit, Lolly can enter Sickomode and use Contrarium against opponents. However, this costs one energy tank. Fun Facts The first message I got from hunter/miniature was "I LOVE YOU". My original chungle account was a_surplus_of_chungles . This isn't fun but the war I started only lasted about 3-4 days (I'm glad I ended it when I did) I FUCKING LOVE METROID SO MUCH I started chungling on June 17th I killed at least 5 chunglers during my time as an anti chungler. I found big_chungles through aquasissors